


12:19AM

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex in the studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol is at the studio again and Sehun came to check up on him.





	12:19AM

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i have classes in four hours and my brain just decided that it's time for me to finish the original april fic for the series for sehun's birthday •w•")

a heavy hand on his shoulder made him jump on his seat, headphones yanking from the socket when he fell down the carpet. chanyeol rubs his backside, wincing, “ow.”

sehun's bent over as he laughs and chanyeol just pouts, “oh god, s-sorry hyung. it's just—” he continues laughing.

“you're welcome.”

despite not being able to contain his chuckles, sehun pulled him up to his feet and brushes his pants for him, “i only bought yogurt because i left my wallet in my room.”

they settled down the floor to avoid spilling on chanyeol's equipment, he watches sehun open the blueberry yogurt for him before he hands it over with a small spoon. it's rare to see sehun visiting him because he loves his alone time and spends his time mostly in the dorm, so in chanyeol's heart, he already forgave sehun's stunt earlier.

“what brings you here?”

sehun slowly pulls out the spoon between his lips to answer, “how's the track doing?”

“pretty good, it's a slow progress but i'd take it rather than staring at nothing.”

chanyeol had used sehun's voice in his last song because he needed a low voice aside from his own, he sometimes can't bear to listen to his own voice singing because it doesn't fit right. he felt grateful when sehun agreed to record his voice. chanyeol also fell asleep at one point while listening to it over and over again.

“anything i can do to help?”

“nah, this yogurt helped.” chanyeol hums, checking the black plastic bag for something more but nothing was there except for a new box of condoms and a tube of lube. he coughs in surprise, choking himself in the process. “what... what is this.”

sehun shrugs, “you might want it, i dunno.”

“what, you think i bring people here to have a quickie or something?”

“no, i heard that your aim is shit and end up coming all over something important, i know how much you love your babies so this is me helping them.”

chanyeol blushes, “shut up. i'm not that bad...”

sehun gives him a look that only signifies that he's heard from the others, its seriously not that bad but when someone asks him to come on their face, he tends to close his eyes and shoots somewhere like their hair or neck.

a few more bickering here and there resulted to chanyeol losing his cap by the way sehun kisses him, hand cupping the back of his neck and the other threading on his black hair, tugging slightly. always so eager and demanding.

"can i suck you off?" chanyeol asks even with their lips still pressed against each other, hands pressing down on sehun's thighs.

“yes please.”

sehun didn't need to beg, chanyeol's already spreading his legs and pulling down his sweats, half-hard cock almost intimidating as it presents itself. he takes it in his hand, stroking the length and feeling it pulse as he leaves fat stripes of spit from his tongue, sehun moans quietly above.

he takes the head into his mouth, humming when sehun threads his fingers on his hair, chanyeol hears him gasp when his teeth grazes just a little. chanyeol takes him in further until his lips touch his fist before looking up at sehun who's looking down at him with a dazed expression, he lets out a whine when sehun chuckles. he shouldn't be the one that should be blushing right now.

chanyeol tips his head back a little, letting the head rub against the roof of his mouth, wanting to smirk when sehun's thigh trembles on his unoccupied hand. he lets it rub until it feels tingly, pulling away to lap at the slit, “can you prep me?”

they had to make a few adjustments, chanyeol placed a blanket on the carpeted floor after cleaning up their mess, giggles bubbling up his throat at the sight of sehun holding his dick to keep it from moving around.

“hyung.” sehun flushes, finally.

“sorry.” chanyeol chuckles, takes off the rest of his clothes before he stops to contemplate if he wants to suck him off or make sehun prep him.

“as much as i want to be in a new position with you, i won't. not right now.” sehun kneels between chanyeol's legs, kneading his thighs. “now, relax.”

sehun's fingers had always been one of chanyeol's favorite things, long and slender like his own but reaching far deeper, stretching him properly while sucking lightly on his neck. chanyeol starts to shake when sehun adds in the fourth finger, moaning brokenly at the hard thrust sehun gave before withdrawing his fingers.

one more thing that chanyeol has in common with sehun is that they both liked having their ego stroked, it only heightens in sex. so chanyeol tells sehun that he feels so full stuffed with his cock, that it feels so good to be stretched open. he stutters in the next few sentences when sehun starts slowly moving, eyes staring directly at chanyeol's blurry ones, he's panting too.

chanyeol would've wrapped his legs around sehun's waist but the latter holds the back of his knees and exposes him further, he couldn't protest because of how the air is punched out of him every time sehun's hips slap against his ass. sehun leans down to engage him in a messy kiss, moaning his name before coming, his face flushed pink and chanyeol can only press his lips against one of his cheeks.

chanyeol comes after sehun throws away the used condom and takes him in his mouth, he accidentally shot some of his come on sehun's hair and near his eyes after trying to aim at the other's mouth.

“bad aim.” sehun deadpans, licking the side of his mouth. “someone will have to teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
